Don't tease the lion
by redpurpleblack
Summary: Miss Sarutobi does, what she always does. One-shot.


Title: _Don't tease the lion_

Fandom: _Gintama_

Characters: Sakata Gintoki, Sarutobi _Sacchan_ Ayame

Word count: 1,010

Rating: T

Warnings: don't do this at home.

Disclaimer: "_Gintama_" is not mine, although the writing certainly is.

A/N: suddenly many new GS fics. I want to join the party.

Title taken from a poem by Ella Wheeler Wilcox.

Reviews are greatly appreciated.

* * *

The room is a bit of a mess as always, with clothes scattered on the floor, and an empty carton of strawberry milk lying by the window. There's a pile of old _Shonen Jumps_ in the corner, waiting to be thrown out and forgotten. She has this room perfectly memorized.

Sarutobi Ayame lands on the floor, silent as a mouse, agile like a cat, for once she doesn't lose her glasses. Obviously, she knows she shouldn't be here. The temptation is too great to resist, however, and Sacchan failed miserably trying to stop herself from coming here at night, especially at night.

She glances at the Justaway clock standing by the bed. It's 04:04; so many fours makes her anxious, so she waits motionlessly for one minute, and only then she is able to move closer to the bed. She kneels down, admiring the man who is lying there, sleeping soundly. Gintoki's face looks so peaceful, Sacchan can't believe how different his expression is from his usual annoyed frown. He's not tormented by nightmares this time, and she's glad he's able to sleep undisturbed and dream (perhaps about her..? She shakes her head; of course not, don't be ridiculous).

Sacchan notices his hand on the blanket. She likes the shape of his hands (she likes the shape of his _everything_, but hands in particular). She bites her lower lip trying to resist yet another temptation, but she is drawn to him by a force far greater than her willpower. Again, she fails miserably, as she reaches out and gently caress his skin with her fingertips. A small smile appears on her lips. She wants to give herself to someone. To him. She needs to hold him close and never let go. It doesn't matter that he doesn't love her... as much as she loves him. Nothing really matters.

Before she knows it, she is pinned down to the floor with a hand around her throat.

"Why I'm not even surprised to see you", Gintoki says, his eyes are narrowed and fixed on Sacchan. His voice is harsh, rough with suppressed anger.

She opens her lips and inhales sharply. Just a second ago, she was admiring this hand, now she feels its grip on her neck. She lifts her arm in a move practiced for years, but she puts it down almost instantly. Sacchan doesn't want to struggle, she has no real desire to escape. _He's going to leave marks on my skin_, a thought passes through her mind. Her heart feels like it's going to jump out of her chest as she's pressed into the floor, yet she doesn't protest.

His grip is so tight her voice sounds weak:

"I only..."

"You only what?", Gintoki says immediately, glaring at her. "Wanted to molest me in my sleep? That's a whole new level of creepy, you damn stalker."

Sacchan looks away from his accusatory glance. She has seen him fight, yet only now, feeling his hand on her neck, she's suddenly very much aware of his strength. He could kill her easily here and now, and she would gladly accept this fate. It's wrong to think that, but she can't help it; it sounds as if her life had some kind of a meaning: _killed by Shiroyasha_.

Sacchan knows; of course she knows, she may be delusional at times, but she's not stupid. She did her homework, finding information about the infamous Shiroyasha wasn't so difficult after all. She read records from the war mentioning a formidable demon-like warrior killing his opponents with ease. Sometimes she wonders how he would react if she called him _Shiroyasha_, but she does not dare to try. She's aware this name refers to his other life, before _Yorozuya_ and all of this. It's connected to the past, marked by blood. Sometimes it is better to left some things unsaid. She knows Gintoki only pretends to be completely useless, while in reality he is exceedingly strong and dangerous, and this thought alone makes her tingle.

He notices a faint blush on Sacchan's cheeks, and lets out a long sigh.

"Pervy thoughts, again? You're hopeless, stalker...", with these words he lets go of her.

She blinks, disappointed that she can't feel his touch anymore.

Gintoki sits down on his futon, raking a hand through his hair. He stares at her for a long second and shrugs.

"I need to get up early", he says, his expression inscrutable, then lies down and turns his back on her. He can feel Sarutobi's miserable eyes on him. "Consider this a warning, stalker."

She sits up, touches her neck, and wonders how angry he really is. He didn't kick her out, so maybe he wouldn't mind if she...

"Don't you think about sleeping in my bed", Gintoki's annoyed voice interrupts her thoughts. "Stalker", he adds after a second.

Sacchan considers leaving, she really does, but in the end she decides to stay. She curls up on the floor, like a loyal dog by the master's bed. Gintoki doesn't say anything, perhaps he doesn't know what else to say to this stupid girl, and after an hour Sacchan is certain he has fallen asleep.

When she wakes up (did he really let her sleep here or was it all just a dream?), the room is empty, she can sense it before putting on her glasses and looking around. Silence surrounds her; the Justaway clock tells her it's 08:33. Sacchan feels lost for a second. It seems somewhat unreal to see this apartment so empty while it is usually filled with a barking monstrous dog, a small Yato girl yelling for food, a teenage boy with glasses trying to organize this chaos, and, most importantly, a silver haired samurai sitting lazily on the couch and reading _Jump_.

Leaving _Yorozuya Gin-chan_ (through the window, as always; she doesn't use the front door, that stalker), Sarutobi smiles lightly. She's sure her good mood will disappear as soon as she puts on _Kunoichi Cafe_'s uniform, but she wants to be happy and smile, for a change.


End file.
